1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a motor-assisted bicycle which selectively performs an assistive control process and a regenerative control process depending on the state of charge and the state of discharge of a battery.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 3642364 referred to below discloses that a bicycle with assistive power is assisted by energizing a motor to generate an assistive force depending on a pedaling torque applied to a crankshaft, and the motor is controlled to switch to a regenerated state if a detected peak of the pedaling torque is smaller than a pedaling torque determined depending on the vehicle speed of the bicycle.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3642364, although an assistive control process and a regenerative control process are performed, nothing is taken into account about how the assistive control process and the regenerative control process are carried out depending on the state of charge and the state of discharge of a battery which are brought about by using the bicycle with assistive power.